Amalgamates
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: (Sorta Modernish AU.) Asami Sato has greatly enjoyed her freedom, ever since her father's demise. A lover of women and loaded with money she has spent some nights of her life in the busiest nightclubs. Guilt however has prevented her from bringing anyone home...that however may change when she meets someone special. (KORRASAMI)


She glanced at the people as they moved, forming an amalgamate of shapes and smells. Perhaps one could say it was a bit like synesthesia, a disease she had read about while bored and which caused people to perceive words and numbers as colors and sensations, but the truth was, it intrigued her.

The large number of people, crowding the small room and dancing, bumping into one another, as the DJ (pronounced Dee-jay) played the brand new and no doubt hip song from one of the Nations, most likely the Fire one. It was just mesmerising, but then again, the number of things that didn't mesmerise her was, by the day, growing smaller that the number of things that did do. Those were increasing, and at a startlingly large rate. Probably a byproduct or getting to go out and interact with other people for the first time in her life. No, she had been a daddy's girl up until a very near point in her past, and, as much as she griefed for her father, and missed him. And as much as she behaved like a proper business woman and did the public display of savviness regarding social behavior, she did enjoy her freedom.

"Let's see here…" - Her surname was Sato. A name that should carry a vast number of information to the common listener, but that for the unaware meant but one thing. _Money._ She was absolutely loaded and ready to be wedded for any respectable suitor...and in fact, there was a huge interest by the high society now that daddy was gone in knowing who was going to wed. There were only two problems here.

Asami Sato, was simply not interested in getting tied down yet. She had just gotten her freedom, and she had had it for a few months. She knew very well what people were saying and she knew it would come a time where she, for better or for worse, even if for the better of the company, would have to bring herself to marry someone.

But that time was not now, especially when seeing reason number two. She may not look the part, looking like a rough Earth Nation girl who cuts her hair short, and all the stupid stereotypes she so much hated. But Asami Sato had known from a young age of it.

Of what? As if it weren't obvious to anyone? And she did hope it wasn't, because she did not carry it it in her sleeve. Her orientation. She liked girls. And she had known it from a early time.

She could remember being invited to those high society balls and smiling with her perfect smile at the pretty models and companions (that she wouldn't get until much later what they were hired for…) and admire their beauty, and she'd think about how she'd like to be them and then kiss them and the like.

With time she'd come to realise how inappropriate those thoughts were in her position, not that she ever shared them with anyone, it was just one of those things that she took for granted. Extremely smart from a young age, even helping her dad in the engineering rooms, she would say to herself. "Ok, so my father likes women, he has had to, or I wouldn't be here, I do too, no big deal.".

Despite that she couldn't help but have her heart race, and get some sweat in her hands, every time she came to party, as it was called amongst the youngsters of that time, of which she was was for that, and that reason around that she couldn't exactly hide a pang of guilt everytime she came. A nasty feeling in the back of her throat, like a weight, that pushed against. It didn't

stop her, it had never stopped her before, but if she were to hunt down what she wanted, a nice night of companionship, or even just a dinner, she'd have to fight those feelings.

More interested in observing the crowd than properly joining in the large mass of bodies she just stood. As a youngster she had been trained in the classical arts. - Sure it hadn't been her main focus, and she had prefered to learn how to defend herself via self defense and how to drive than how to play the flute or any other kind of music. But she had learned. It nonetheless served as a nice contrast to the techno-barble that was playing. When did they even make that kind of music possible? And what kind of person did enjoy it?

She shook her head , she was making far too many assumptions. She had got to remind herself that while she was young, and she was dealing with people close to her age, most of them had had a very different upbringing to her. It wasn't like they were going to have the same tastes.

She could, however, enjoy the view. As much as she loathed being stolen glances at, and as hypocritical as it might seem, she did enjoy it. What could she say? She was a young woman with needs, and while she occasionally - and her throat tightened at the though, her guilt having an effect. - did try to bring one of those lovely young ladies home, much of her needs were fulfilled with those glances stolen, and then fulfilling, and wishfulling, later. at night.

Well, later, at night, in any case, for she only left at night. Days were reserved for work. You didn't get to manage one of the biggest tech companies in Republic City, the premier tech city in the world, by partying day and night. In fact even the nights where she might do so were reserved.

She had to calculate the right times to do so. or else she'd risk being seen as irresponsible, which made it only more surprising when she threw it all to heck, to be with her.

It all started when Asami Sato spotted her in the crowd...there was a word to describe how she felt about the young woman she had seen amongst the crowd, and it should have come to Asami Sato easily. It should have, but it didn't come. Korra would tend to have that effect on Asami Sato, as it would be plain to see for anyone involved. Was she dazzled? Was there any doubt? Not to Asami. Not that she could have explained it in words. It was like she was silenced by the view of the other girl.

So there she stood, Asami Sato, observing the crowd, and the girl, Korra would be her name, as Asami would discover shortly. Asami shook her head once, she shook it again, as if taken by the the sudden desire to do something she moved.

Asami was usually not in the mood to put herself in the middle of crowds...she was fascinated by them, true, she liked to observe them, but who wanted to enter them and be dragged around them? Lose track of the exit and just float aimlessly adrift for what would seem to be hours? Yet at that moment she had no doubts- She had to follow the mysterious girl.

While she had no name for her. except perhaps that mysterious goddess or perhaps "whoah", she knew one thing and one thing only. She was wearing a blue indumentary. Would that be enough to find her? She calculated her chances as she dived into the crowd, and they seemed slightly higher than slim. Perhaps. But who could really tell? Math had never been her strong suit. And this was not rational, really, this was a hunt for something bigger, so she couldn't really tell if it would work.

She held her breath as she was pushed and pulled, rudely being hit by shoulders and arses and other body parts. She wondered, yet again, was this of modern dances? What had happened to classic dances? But she had no time for elitisms. Luckily genetics had provided her with a tall frame, so she could stand a few inches above the average crowd. She used her advantage to look for the brunette amongst the crowd.

It wasn't easy, dark hair was a relatively common feature there, in the club, but she was determined. After all, she had never felt that way. If Asami were to think, something which she wasn't doing, she would realise that this a stupid move to pull. But, in reality, love is actually blind. And she was sure that, if not love, this was passion, a pure flame of passion moving through her.

As she saw her. Finally she could only move. It seemed as if in slow motion to her heightened senses, the adrenaline running through her body. And yes, she knew in a normal situation her adrenaline would only come in when she was in danger, but this was no vulgar situation. And was she not in danger? Not in danger of not getting to meet the girl?

And finally, it seemed as if time stopped as contact was struck. Hand to shoulder. And the girl turned around. And while she had only seen mostly her back, her front view left her, even mostly, without anything to say. From her eyes, to her perfectly shaped nose, to her thin smile. She had turned to Asami. Asami Sato, and had a questioning look on her face.

But Asami, now that she was faced with such beauty, was just unable to come to grips with words..for what could she say to such perfection?

It was as if her brain had extinguished itself. And she hated herself for it...Asami Sato...the Asami Sato, the one who could normally be heard giving a deadpan answer, or the correct answer to any situation, didn't know what to say. Such a thing had never been seen.

"So…" - Asami was trying to stall, trying to get herself to find words to impress, or, at least, talk to this other woman. - "I...hum"

The other woman, the one in the blue garments, Korra, seemed to be unsure of what to say or do about the situation. On one hand she seemed confused...she had been stopped, dead in her tracks, and sure, she had stopped, but now the other woman wasn't talking. On the other she was having some fun with the situation, one could even say she was amused even...after all, up to that point there hadn't been anyone stopped dead in their track by her vision. She was reminded of the old tales about bloodbending she had heard as a little girl.

"Yes? Name's Korra, by the way...How do you do?". - Korra may not be the brightest bulb in the bulb, and even if she were above average, she wouldn't be half as genius as Asami, but it didn't take much to deduce that the other girl was attracted to her. She could practically hear the other woman's heartbeat thumping loudly, which was a feat onto itself, over the loud music. Not to mention the blushing, barely perceptible over the darkened room. And she took pity. She had decided to make things easier for the other girl, more so because she herself…well she had to admit the other girl was not half bad looking herself, in a sort of composed, prissy sort of way...sort of.

"I...well...I'm fine. Fine!" - Asami noticed that she was starting to crack, and so she decided to push herself together, which was a tougher act to do than it appeared to, at first, she took several calming breaths, one, two, three, and then four more, before finally feeling composed enough to continue. - "And you, herm, Korra?"

Korra smiled, and Asami damn near lost herself again, that smile! Those teeth! She decided to focus on her eyes instead to avoid losing herself on the whiteness. It was just so cute.

"I'm fine….thank you, say it's getting kinda cramped in here, why don't we move somewhere spacier?"

That directness surprised Asami, whose eyes widened as a result, but Korra was right, standing in the middle of the crowd, being bumped on, screaming at one another, trying to talk, was not the ideal place to be. Korra was being direct, and easing things for Asami, something which she appreciated. She still couldn't help but feel very awkward around the other chick. Was it a result of her utmost beauty? Well obviously there was that, but the whole appearance, the whole attitude Korra exhumed, one of total and utter confidence, it was refreshing somehow.

Asami realised it was probably that that had attracted her to her at first. Even if she hadn't realised it. Sure her...so called shallowness could have focused only on her beauty, something Korra didn't lack, no doubt about it. But a deeper part of her mind, something inside of her, it must have focused on her attitude of confidence.

It was something that distinctly distinguished her from most other people in the club, those who just danced in search of a mate, unsure of themselves. To someone, so full of doubt, and that, despite knowing full well their place in the world, they were just going through the motions, that kind of snowflake uniqueness was refreshing.

And luckily as they moved on to talks over drinks, it turned out Korra was interesting to talk to, not just look at. Something which, in reality, to Asami was really important. Asami, surname Sato, was charmed as Korra talked about her past and plans for the future, and she let herself relax as she drank. Normally she didn't indulge that much..and she did have work the next day..but Korra did have that effect on her.

And as she woke up the very next day she came to realise something...well besides the fact that she had the other girl's figure in her bed, and that she was late for work. She realised that throughout all that night. - Ever since the moment she had first touched Korra and had first, oh so embarrassingly said her first word to her. - She hadn't felt guilt. And that was when she realised that being late for work was no doubt a light price to pay for such a delightful pleasure, and, she decided, she could go for a few minutes in bed with Korra.

It was the start of something much bigger than a one night stand.

 **Let's try something new...Happy new year. To all a happy 2016!**


End file.
